roblox_march_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Thompson SMG
The Thompson SMG (A.K.A the Tommygun, the''' Chicago Typewriter', or simply just the '''Thompson') is a limited use SMG in March of the Dead. It has the largest ammo capacity for a limited use weapon, and has one of the largest ammo capacity in the game. It also has a relatively fast firerate, and has a descent accuracy. The Thompson SMG can be found in the alleyway between 2 large buildings in the City (replacing the old location for the P90's location). Tips * Save this weapon for as long as you can, as its fast firerate can drain down its ammo quick. * Its better to use this only against stronger enemies and bosses, as using this on weaker zombies would somewhat count as a waste and can make the gun run out fast. Pros & Cons Pros * Has the largest ammo capacity for a limited gun, having a giant ammo capacity of 100 ** It also has 6 mag clips, larger than limited guns. * Deals high damage and has a very fast firerate. * Extremely useful for every zombie type and many bosses Cons * It's limited use, meaning it has a limited amount of mag clips. * Due to its quick firerate, it can run out fast, and makes it one of the hardest weapons to save. * Proven to cause a little lag if used. Updates * 10/7/2018: The Thompson SMG has been added. ** Later that day, the Thompson SMG's icon has been changed into an icon of a Thompson, as it used to have the icon of an AK-47 by mistake. * 11/28/2018: The Thompson SMG's damage has been buffed from 30 to 33, and has a new icon. * 12/20/2018: The Thompson SMG's firing sound has changed, and has been renamed from "Thompson SMG" to "M1A1 Thompson". Its ammo capacity also decreased from 100 to 70, and its damage has been buffed to 33 to 40. * 1/1/2019: The Thompson SMG is renamed from "M1A1 Thompson" to "Thompson SMG," the ammo capacity is increased from 70 to 100, the firing sound is changed, the amount of limited clips increases from 5/5 to 6/6, and is given new animations. * 19/1/2019: Rechanged the Thompson SMG's firing sound. * 1/29/2019: The Thompson SMG is added to Extreme Mode * 3/14/2019: The Thompson SMG's drum's size is increased, the firerate is increased from 0.07 seconds to 0.065 seconds, and the damage decreased from 40 to 30. Trivia * The Thompson SMG's mesh is from the Call of Duty series ** This makes the Thompson SMG the only weapon to have a mesh from Call of Duty * The Thompson SMG has 3 meshes; 1) for the main part, 2) for the drum magazine, and 3) for its flashlight. * Although the Thompson SMG has the round of 100, it has the drum of 50 rounds. * Thompson SMG has a total of 3 firing sounds. ** This makes Thompson SMG have a highest amount of firing sound changes Gallery Thompson rp.png|The Thompson SMG thompson icon.png|The Thompson SMG's icon Campbell_Thompson.jpg|A real life Thompson SMG with a 100 round drum mag. Category:Weapon Category:March of the Dead Category:Primary Weapon Category:Automatic Fire Category:SMG Category:Limited Weapon Category:Story Mode Category:Gun Category:Rare Weapon